1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ferrule fixing member to fix to a retaining member a ferrule for holding an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical transceiver is known that is provided with an optical sub-assembly including TOSA (Transmitter Optical Sub-Assembly) or ROSA (Receiver Optical Sub-Assembly), wherein an optical fiber is held by a ferrule fixed to the optical sub-assembly and is used as a signal transmission medium (See e.g. JP-A-2009-514038).
The optical transceiver disclosed in JP-A-2009-514038 is provided with a locking mechanism for fixing the ferrule to prevent the ferrule from coming off from the optical sub-assembly. The locking mechanism is composed of a pair of clips extending along a longitudinal direction of the ferrule, a bridge portion connecting the pair of clips at the respective center portions, a front stop ring fixed to the ferrule and a coiled spring arranged between the bridge portion and the front stop ring. In addition, a locking device serving as a rear stop ring restricts the spring and the bridge portion from moving along the longitudinal direction of the ferrule.
On the pair of clips, L-shaped fingers are provide at end portions on the optical sub-assembly side and finger levers are provided at end portions opposite to the L-shaped fingers. Gripping the finger levers causes the pair of clips to swing centering around the bridge portion and opens the L-shaped fingers. Meanwhile, an annular collar to be engaged with the L-shaped fingers is provided on the optical sub-assembly.
For attaching the ferrule to the optical sub-assembly, a user grips the finger levers of the pair of clips to swing the clips and the opened L-shaped fingers of the clips are respectively placed on the outer peripheral portion of the collar. Then, the L-shaped fingers are engaged with the collar of the optical sub-assembly by releasing the finger levers. The ferrule is thus fixed to the optical sub-assembly.